Killian's Ultimatum
by swaggercaptain
Summary: Killian steals a boat and Emma has to arrest him. It's not as simple a situation as it sounds. Captain Swan Humour. One-shot.


**Ultimatum**

Emma was sitting at her desk when she received the phone call.

"Sheriff's Station, this is Emma Swan," she answered, using her serious monotone phone voice. Neal had always teased her playfully about it in Tallahassee. Emma shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the unwelcome memories.

"Emma it's Grumpy," a gruff voice answered.

"Leroy?" Emma asked, she didn't actually like that everyone in Storybrooke had reverted to their fairy tale names. She much preferred using their normal names, easier to keep a straight face during a conversation.

"Yeah, I'm here to report a robbery." His voice held no humour and Emma sighed.

"Okay, where are you and what's been stolen?" she asked, pulling out a form from one of her desk drawers. She had her pen readied to take down quick details.

"I'm at the marina and it hasn't actually been stolen yet, he's just drifting a couple of metres from the dock," Leroy explained, sounding half annoyed and half amused.

"Wait. What?"

"It's a guy with a hook and he's taken my boat but he has only drifted it a couple metres from the dock. I told him to get off my boat and he said I'd better call the sheriff so I did." Emma groaned, shoving the pen back into its cup and standing to grab her jacket.

"I'll be there in a little while."

Emma left the office, muttering curse words about a certain dashing pirate under her breath. When she reached the marina and exited her car, Emma was met by Leroy. He pointed to a small boat drifting a small distance from the wooden docks.

"That's the boat – he went below deck about ten minutes ago." Emma nodded and instructed Leroy to stay by her car. She couldn't have him involved in this – whatever this was.

Emma ran down the dock, careful not to slip and fall into the water. It was a fairly nice day but she knew the water would be cold – not deadly but still inconvenient if fallen in to. When she reached the end, Emma called out.

"Hook! Hook get out of the freaking boat now!" she yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth for louder deliverance. There was the sound of footsteps and then he was out on the deck of the small vessel. His arms spread wide, Killian smiled winningly at Emma.

"Come to arrest me, Sheriff?" he taunted, raising his eyebrows.

"Hook, get off the boat. Now." Emma's tone held no humour, yet it still encouraged Killian. He smiled and stepped to the side of the boat, raising his hands and positioning himself as if to dive in.

"Don't jump off the boat you bloody idiot! Bring the boat back to the dock!" she said angrily, motioning to the wooden planks she was standing on. Killian moved away from the side of the boat and regained his lazy stance in the middle of the deck.

"I don't really want to and I think it's a better idea if you come and get me."

Emma huffed angrily but noted that there were multiple boats, still tied to the dock, that were close enough that she could jump to his commandeered one. A smug smile plastered on his face, Killian watched as Emma jumped up on to the boat that had been docked next to Leroy's. It was floating two metres from Leroy's boat and she decided she could make the jump.

Moving back a couple of steps, the blonde ran forward and jumped. As she jumped, Emma felt her foot get caught on some rope that was in her path and her stealthy leap turned into a stumble. She felt herself fly forward, her upper torso only just clambering onto the other boat.

Killian laughed but was swift to grab her so she didn't fall in.

"Very tactful, love." As easily as he would a feather, Killian lifted Emma up but slipped slightly as the boat rocked, landing on his back with Emma on top of him. She glared at the amused pirate, punching him in the arm.

"You could have just impaled me!" she said, trying to push herself up and off of the smirking pirate. Killian raised an eyebrow and Emma realised how what she said could have been misconstrued. _God, does he have to make everything sound obscene?_

"I meant your hook you pervert." Emma was gathering herself up when the boat rocked again and she fell again, landing flush against Killian's chest. He grunted as the impact left him breathless, but smiled down at the saviour.

"I always thought you would like being on top," he said, smiling wickedly. Emma groaned and tried to ignore how good he felt under her. His toned muscle didn't go unnoticed by her as she finally got up, taking out her handcuffs while she stood.

Killian got up as well and eyed the handcuffs playfully.

"Going to arrest me sheriff? Or have you finally given in to your desire to have your way with me?" He said, leaning up against the mast.

"You're under arrest for robbery," Emma said, advancing towards Killian.

"Do you know how to dock a ship?" he asked suddenly, making her pause. His smug face was leaning into hers and she realised what he was referring to. Emma had never sailed before and she had no idea how to get this boat back to the docks – it had drifted further from the other boats now – making it impossible to jump back over with him. _Bastard._

Killian smiled as her facial expression revealed her thoughts.

"Dock the ship, Hook," Emma said, keeping the handcuffs in one hand.

"I don't know. What's in it for me?" Killian smiled, admiring his fingers thoughtfully. Emma huffed and kicked him in the ankle. Killian cursed and turned to look angrily at Emma.

"Bloody hell woman, what was that for?" he demanded, moving his foot around to ensure it wasn't damaged. Emma smiled sweetly at him.

"That's what's in it for you if you don't dock the ship."

Killian shook his head, "I think I can handle that. I'd much rather stay out here." The pirate gestured around them and Emma moved to kick him again. Killian dodged this time and grabbed her arm, "Stop that. It's very rude."

"Dock the boat, Hook," Emma spat back, she had no time for his games and especially right now when she had a job to do.

"How about an ultimatum, love? I'll dock this boat and you can take me up to the station," Killian paused for effect and leaned in further so that their faces were only centimetres apart, "but only if you give me a kiss."

Emma pushed him away, moving her hands to rest on his chest and shove. Killian smiled and watched as she considered her options.

"I will never kiss you," Emma scoffed, walking to the edge of the boat. She was desperately trying to think of another way out of this. Killian spread his arms and laughed as he spoke.

"Can you think of any other way out of the situation that has befallen us?"

"It won't count though, because you're forcing me into it," Emma retorted and Killian's smiled broadened. He had her cornered and her words were sounding more and more like an excuse.

"It also won't mean anything because I don't actually want to kiss you," Emma continued. She felt a nerve in her stomach twist – that was an outright lie. Ever since she met the ridiculously attractive captain, she'd felt drawn to him.

"Love, are you going to fulfil my demand or not?" Killian said in mock impatience. She glared at him as she walked to stand in front of him. Grabbing the back of his neck Emma snarled "I hate you," before she kissed him fervently. Killian smiled against her lips and put his hook and hand on either side of her hips.

Emma could feel herself sinking into the kiss as his lips worked in synchronisation with hers. His good hand moved to trace patterns on her arm; it sent shivers down her spine. They were a good match, as far as kissing went; both battling for dominance, both fiercely alert of their partners movements.

Pulling away abruptly, Emma looked fiercely into Killian's pale blue eyes.

"Now dock the damn boat!" She used her hand that had been entwined in his dark hair to slap him across the back of the head. He smiled despite it and got to work. Emma put as much distance between them as she could while Killian expertly pulled the ship towards the dock.

The second Leroy's boat was securely tied, Emma pulled out the cuffs again. Dangling them in front of her, she stepped off the boat to where Killian had just finished tying an intricate knot.

"It's your turn to keep your end of the deal, hands – or rather hand and hook. Now," Emma said sternly. He stood up, putting up his hand and hook in mock surrender. Handcuffs wouldn't really work on him with that appendage.

"Crap. I didn't think about that… um, give me some rope." Bending down to retrieve a piece of rope, Killian handed it to her.

"Turn around." Killian obeyed her order; his smirk seemed a permanent fixture. Emma used the rope to bind his hands behind his back tightly, smiling when he protested. Grabbing his forearm, Emma pushed Killian forwards down the docks.

"No need to use excessive force, darling," He said, stepping lithely across the wooden flooring despite Emma's attempts to make him stumble. Stupid pirate was too graceful for his own good. When they reached her yellow bug, Emma practically threw him in the back seat and walked around to the driver's side. Leroy was leaning against the car door there and she thanked him before jumping into the car and starting the engine.

Killian looked around curiously as she started the car and continued to drive down towards the main street.

"What does your realm call these peculiar devices? A horseless carriage perhaps?" He queried and Emma almost swerved off the road with laughter. Killian stared at the blonde indignantly.

"It's called a car." Emma managed to get out before she continued laughing at her pirate.


End file.
